Two Hundred and Forty-Three Days of Hell
by Tyler R. Circuit
Summary: Based after the Doctor left Amy and Rory for two years in The God Complex. Rory and Amy can barely afford their dinners any more, even though they both work. Even after Rory tells Amy not to take money from anyone, Amy makes a deal with a mysterious stranger one night, and her life then takes a turn for the worst. Written from Amy's Point Of View. Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

Seven-Hundred and Thirty Days of Hell

An orange and golden glow filled the brilliant alien console room of the TARDIS. The unbreakable glass floor shimmered in the light, making it seem as though the ground was hundreds of one-pound coins. Song-like sounds of the humming machine buzzed sweetly around the room. Emerald and ruby and silver and bronze lit the rippled white ceiling.  
At moments like this it was easy for me to believe that the Time Machine really was alive.

My name is Amelia Pond.

And this is my story of two years of hell.

What I just described was what I saw mere seconds before I left - or I thought I had left - the TARDIS.  
He gave me and Rory the home - and car - we'd always wanted.  
He gave us the most wonderous adventures anybody could ever be given.  
I suppose now it was selfish for me to grieve. It was selfish of me to be mad at the Doctor for leaving us back on Earth, after everything we'd seen and done, and expecting us to forget. Because I know now that he thought it would be better for us. Me and Rory. Living in the house of our dreams, well away from Leadworth.  
Not for the first time, he was wrong.

After my perfume ad, I had no more work that brought us in a lot of cash.  
Me and Rory were in terrible debt - we could barely afford microwave meals for dinner. We both worked, and only ate during the day if someone shared or bought us something. Being hungry, we'd obviously try to never turn food down.  
This carried on for about a month, until I found this Northern bloke...

His name was Phil. I can't remember his surname. Me and the hubby agreed to meet at the old pub near us. We'd only get an orange juice - nothing special. I got there, I dunno, about twenty minutes before Rory. While I waited I ordered a water.  
Halfway through the glass, I noticed a bald headed man headed toward me. He took a seat on the other side of me. "I'm married." I said. I don't know exactly why I did. Out of habit, I suppose.  
He grinned. "I bet you get a lot of that, don't you?" he winked. "But that's not what I'm here for. You're skinny."  
I looked puzzled.  
"Skinny. As in, starving skinny."  
I felt my face sink and my head droop. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to the best of us." he smiled kindly. "But I can help. I can pay you six-hundred pounds every week for only two-hundred-and-fifty in return. What do you say?"  
I buried my head in my hands. Six-hundred pounds for less than half the price... each week. That was a bargain. On loan websites you'd have to pay a couple of hundred pounds back. Amy earned a little over two-hundred-and-sixty pounds a week as a cleaner. Rory earned two-hundred a week working in a co-operative. The loan money plus Rory's money... that's eight-hundred a week.  
"It's a deal," I said, raising my head.  
He smiled. "Good choice. I'm going now, but meet me here the same time tomorrow. I'll give you all the money there and then, and you can pay me back the week after. When you've paid, I'll hand over the money, etcetera. See you tomorrow, Mrs...?"  
"Pond."  
"See you tomorrow, Mrs Pond."  
And he walked out of the door.

Just two minutes later, Rory came in.  
"Hiya!" he said cheerily, spotting me.  
I smiled half-heartedly.  
He laid down his rain-covered jacket on the radiator beside him, and wiped the wet hair out of his face.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yup." I answered, with another half-hearted smile.  
I wasn't going to tell Rory. He'd already said he wasn't taking loans. I would tell him that I got a job at the house I cleaned for's neighbour, and that they offered me more money.  
That'd be fine. Rory would believe that.  
Even though I thought what I done was right, I couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt.  
I was doing the thing Rory told me _specifically_ not to do.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a "Sexy Chapter"... BE WARNED

I got there the next afteroon after work. I made it short and sweet - if Rory got to the pub earlier than I hoped I'd be busted. "Thanks." I'd said, and walked away to my usual seat by the radiator. Phil had clearly been looking for a chat, because he opened his mouth to speak. When I turned around (pretending not to see it), he left. I looked at the money sealed in a small rubber band. A load of fifty-pound notes adding up to six-hundred pounds. I checked it, of course, to see if he gave me the right amount. Six-hundred... and fifty. - Yes! - I thought - Shoe shopping! - ... except I couldn't because Rory would get annoyed that I was buying things for myself out of mine and his AND the debt-collectors money.

Oh, well. But still, when he got there, we'd have over eight-hundred pounds!

The twinge of guilt built up again. Maybe I could catch Phil up - give him the money back, tell him the deal was off? The door swung open. Rory walked in cheerily again. I knew I had to look properly happy this time, as I was going to tell him I got given a better, well-paid job. "Alright?" he said, sinking into the seat and rubbing his eyes. "More than that!" God, I'm so glad I took drama lessons when I was fourteen, otherwise I would have been hopeless at this. His eyes widened. "Did you nick something from Garry and Ellie? Is it valuable?" Rory hated Garry and Ellie, the people I worked for. I didn't blame him, either. "Better!" I said, handing him the six-hundred and fifty pounds. He nearly fainted. "W-where did you get all this?!" "You know Garry's nextdoor neighbour?" Rory nodded. "Yup." "They offered me a cleaning job for six-hundred pound a week. The fifty quid was a... welcoming bonus." "Oh, I love you!" he leaned over the table and kissed me. I felt so bad now. I always did hate lying. He stared at me for a moment, before saying: "Over eight-hundred pound this week. That'll buy us a REAL dinner and a few bottles of REAL juice, instead of tapwater, along with breakfast and lunch, a couple of snacks, most of our debt money will be paid off by a fortnight, and then it's topped off with about a hundred pounds luxury money!" I smiled. Truthfully, this time. I think that was the first time I'd smiled in nearly two months.

Me and Rory went to work the next day, and met at home to go to town and fill the car with a few bags of shoppig. Rory counted the money that was left after the shop. "Erm... two, three, four, five-hundred. That leaves three-hundred and fifty for the debt-collectors and one-hundred and fifty for anything we want. Amy, you realise you've really saved our butts in a hard time? I love you, SO much." he then added, "I'll prove that to you later..."

He really did. I mean... really, REALLY did. I've never seen him so horny.

We'd been in bed for about an hour and a half. He lay on top of me, cupping my breasts in both hands, breathing heavily. "Wow..." I said. He laughed and said, "you've had better." "I've never noticed the size of your... manhood... before. What is it? Seven inches?" "Seven-and-a-half." he said, getting off me. "I'm gonna have a shower, get dressed, watch telly in here. Yeah?" "Yeah." I answered, putting my bra back on.I grabbed the remote and switched it to channel three, ITV1. Surprise, surprise. A loan advert came on. The pleasure I was feeling suddenly left and was replaced with guilt. I sat on the bed, with only a bra on, and sighed. Lying to Rory felt like being tormented. And the worst part was, he trusted me. And I disobeyed him. I felt a hot tear roll slowly down my cheek. I wished the Doctor was there to comfort me. I wished he was there, full stop. And then I stopped. And then I realised. He wouldn't be comforting me. He would be ashamed. My Mad Man With A Box. The Sad Man With A Box...


	3. Chapter 3

I never thought I would say this again - but I've been offered a brilliant job in the advertisement industry! It was great news.

So, I'm gonna go to Phil on the weekend, give him the money, and be done with!

I went to Phil, same time after work.

'Hello, Phillip,' I'd said.

'Mrs Pond.' he replied glumly. 'Money.'

'I'm afraid to say that this will be your last payment from me.'

Phil glared at me for a minute, his stupid pea-sized brain was ticking. 'You - you what?'

'I said, _this will be my last payment._ Do you need me to dumb it down even more?'

'But... you're skint. You can't say that! You _need _me!' He said.

'No. I'm not. Which is why I'll pay you double if you and your extra, extra large sized waist'll get out of my life. _For good._'

'What did you just say?!' Phil demanded.

'You heard.'

Phil clearly struggled to resist the temptation to wrap his hands around my neck.

'Now, now,' I said, 'no need for violence.' I handed him an envelope. He checked it. I made sure earlier that I put another tenner in there, just to keep him sweet.

'Nice doing business with you,' he mumbled, and strolled out of the door.

Good. That was first on my list. Next - was Rory. He'd be on his way to the pub by that point - so I decided I'd meet him half way there.

'Rory!' I called, spotting him after six-or-so minutes. 'Come here, you great lump!'

Clearly wondering what was up with me, he done exactly as I said.

'C'mon, we'll head home. I need to discuss some stuff with you. But this time, you're making the tea. ONE sugar!'

'Hey, I was half asleep!' he grinned.

'Oh, shut up! I love you, Stupid-Face.'

Hand in hand, we headed home. I told Rory about Phil, and everything that happened over the past eight months.

Life was still hard knowing how much there was to see up in the sky, but I had Rory. Someone I didn't realise I had before, and someone I love dearly.

One day though, he'll remember to put only _one _teaspoon of sugar in my tea!


End file.
